


From the moment I saw you (I was whipped af)

by percephone



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Articles, Embedded Images, Famous Wang Yi Bo, Fan Contest, Fan Xiao Zhan, Fluff, Gen, Idol Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Multimedia, Multimedia Fic, Non-Famous Xiao Zhan, POV Outsider, POV Wang Yi Bo, Photographer Xiao Zhan, Prompt Fill, TTXS Broadcast, Yibo's crush, date, fan reactions, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percephone/pseuds/percephone
Summary: China's #1 most popular male celebrity Wang Yibo gains new nickname 'Ice Prince' from unhappy fansWang Yibo reluctantly agrees to holding a twitter contest and going on a filmed date with a fan to save his reputationIn walks in Xiao Zhan, and Yibo is whipped from the very startHis UNIQ + TTXS geges and fans are very amused(multi-chap, completed!)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 106
Kudos: 889
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Famous WYB/Photographer & Fan XZ
> 
> Wang Yibo, from China's most famous idol group UNIQ, gets roped into a fan competition about photography where the prize is an exclusive one-night-only date with him, which will be broadcasted on TTXS. He really doesn't want to do it but it's good publicity that can help reign in his reputation as an "ice prince," which has been alienating some of his fanbase as well as a lot of sponsors and feature magazines. It's for UNIQ, so he agrees.
> 
> Obviously Xiao Zhan wins the fancomp. He's super shy and dorky but he's also hot and stunning. Yibo is immediately charmed.
> 
> Sme ideas for scenes (up to you if you wanna include them tho hehe):
> 
> 1\. Xiao Zhan takes a picture of Yibo during the date, which his PR team posts to his Weibo, and everyone screams at how _soft_ "Ice Prince" Wang Yibo looks.  
> 2\. Any of the UNIQ members (maybe even all of them) amusingly calls out Yibo's hopeless pining, which Yibo tries to deny.  
> 3\. After being broadcasted in TTXS, Xiao Zhan is suddenly known as Hot Gege + Mildly Jealous Yibo.  
> 4\. Ice Prince Yibo who suddenly turns into a pining gremlin disaster in the presence of Hot Gege.  
> Note: Happy ending please! And um I'd like to imagine that this China isn't homophobic/doesn't have any problems with same-sex relationships haha
> 
> Rating: Any (if there's smut, I prefer bottom XZ)
> 
> Do not want: sad ending, homophobia, internalized homophobia, mentions of covid19, self harm, character death, heavy angst

_In recent news_

_Global sensation idol group UNIQ's Wang Yibo under fire from netizens for treating fans poorly_

_China Daily - 2 weeks ago_

_China #1 most popular male celebrity Wang Yibo gains new nickname 'Ice Prince' from unhappy fans_

_Global Times - 1 weeks ago_

_FILA to pull out from idol group UNIQ's sponsor deal over recent controversy_

_China News Digest - 3 days ago_

  
Wang Yibo heaves a dramatic sigh for the fifth time.

His manager finally snaps, exasperated. "Can you stop acting like it's the end of the world Yibo-ah?"

Yibo flops backwards, pouting.

There's blessed silence for a few seconds, then-

Yibo heaves another sigh.

"Oh my god! It's literally just one night!" his manager throws a pillow at his face.

"It's a _whole_ night Fang-ge! With a _stranger_ ," Yibo whines.

"If only you showed this whiny and annoying side to your fans in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess," his manager replies without any sympathy.

Ouch.

Yibo grimaces, thinking about the situation he'd gotten himself into.

He'd always been an introvert around strangers and in public, and he'd never felt the need to change even when he became a famous idol.

He didn't participate in fanservice, answered questions with curt and blunt responses, and rarely responded to fans screaming his name in public.

Over time, some of his fans had started taking it personally, feeling hurt and offended by his refusal to play into the popular fantasy of their idol liking them back.

They started spreading rumours of how his personality was arrogant and mean, cold and ungrateful to fans. 

Yibo didn't really care about his own reputation, but he knew this couldn't go on. After 'fans' had managed to trend a hashtag with their smear campaign, the first few sponsors had started pulling out due to 'incompatible images'. He refused to be the downfall of UNIQ.

But still.

A competition for a date?

"How will that even help anyway?" Yibo grumbles.

Zhu Fang squints at him. "I already explained- you know what never mind! I'll explain again, so listen carefully," he exclaims.

"You," he jabs a finger in Yibo's direction, "currently have a bad reputation and an unflattering nickname of Ice Prince in the media. Fans are convinced that you don't give a shit about them.

What we need now is for you to make a fan's dream come true, sweep them off their feet. When fans see the broadcast with your sweet gentlemanly moments, they can envision their own fantasies. And when the fans gush, the haters will lose validity to their rumours. It's bound to save your reputation!" Zhu Fang beams.

Yibo scrunches his nose up in doubt, opening his mouth.

"Before you say anything about it not working out, it _has_ to. Layer on the charm and act if you have to, I know you can," Zhu Fang interrupts him pointedly.

Yibo huffs, put out.

Of course he can act, he's had a few acting roles so far. And of course he will if he has to.

But the thought of having to be disingenuous in real life... it makes him itchy and restless.

He's always stayed true to himself, never forcing a fake personality.

Actually, a lot of his more mature fans appreciated that, they always said that the way he was honest was hilarious and refreshing. And they constantly defended him by showing photo proof of Yibo with his bandmates, and Yibo with his staff to reiterate that Yibo just had a slow-to-warm personality.

Unfortunately, everyone knows that negative and unhappy fans can be the loudest and overshadow the rest. 

Yibo's lips twist. Giving up his childhood to work his ass off for so many years, only to be sabotaged by some of his own fans. It's infuriating.

"What's the competition?" he asks, twisting his neck to the side with a satisfying crack.

"Management wants a twitter photography contest so that we can possibly get UNIQ trending with a positive hashtag. They'll choose the best one I guess," Zhu Fang replies, slightly distracted by his phone.

"I want to choose," Yibo interrupts.

Zhu Fang jerks, surprised. "You seriously want to spend time sifting through countless fan entries? I thought you didn't want anything to do with this."

"Well if I'm going to have to spend an _entire_ evening with them, I might as well get to choose the person right?!" Yibo says, hands waving wildly.

"Fine, fine you brat. I'll convince management," Zhu Fang sighs. 

Yibo starts to smirk.

"That almost looks like your gremlin face. Please take this seriously Yibo. Choose carefully, not for fun," Zhu Fang interjects, squinting suspiciously.

Yibo raises his hands innocently, nodding.

•

**_UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 10m_ **

_A surprise for our unicorns! We are holding a twt photography competition 🥳_

_The best photos will be chosen in 24hrs & the prize is... A date with our Wang Yibo! The date will be filmed & broadcasted on TTXS_

_Use #UNIQandUNICORNS and #WeLoveWangYibo to enter!_

_Good luck! 💕🦄_

_6:00 pm • 05 July 20 • Twitter for Android_

_262K Retweets 1.2M Likes_

> **_UNIQ PLS COME BACK @sungjooswife_ **
> 
> _OMG???!!!!!! ARE YALL SERIOUS_
> 
>   
>  **_e⁷ @eoeo_ **  
>  _A DATE WITH YIBOSKAKDKFKL_
> 
>   
>  **_horny on main @nsfw_cpop_ **  
>  _are yall trying to hook yibo up with fans? 😏😏🍆 we love wingman bros_
> 
> **_||SHOOTERS FOR UNIQ @un1q5_ **  
>  _Replying to @nsfw_cpop and @uniq5_  
>  _can you not be gross in their replies? they can see this_
> 
> **_yibo is cancelled @sh3mila_ **
> 
> _we love wang yibo? are yall fucking kidding? we really dont. after all, that asshole certainly doesn't love us_
> 
> **_Tuna fish ♡♡♡ @wyb_love_ **
> 
> _Replying to @sh3mila and @uniq5_  
>  _Can antis & haters just leave Yibo alone 😤😤😤_
> 
> _....146k more replies_

_**Worldwide Trends** _

1 #WeLoveWangYibo  
2 #UNIQandUnicorns  
3 Wang Yibo  
4 photo  
5 NEED TO WIN

•

Yibo has been on his private account scrolling through the competition tags for _hours_. He can feel his eyes burning and his hands cramping.

To his surprise, win-a-date had blown up unexpectedly. It was currently their most retweeted tweet to date.

It had even started trending on twitter within half an hour! It was unbelievable.

Who knew people wanted to go on a date with him this desperately??

Yibo's eye twitches as he sees another unsavoury tweet and scrolls past quickly.

There are so many lewd photos under the tag.

Why did he even volunteer to pick the best tweet? He feels intense regret now.

He is getting tired of seeing nude photos, or photos of himself edited onto pornographic pictures. Most of these don't even seem like UNIQ fans at all.

Those that were his fans however, unfortunately keep posting photos of Yibo himself.

Does he really seem that narcissistic, that he will choose his date based on how well fansites capture him?

He had expected to have anonymously liked a few tweets by now, where he could later make a final decision with their official account.

But he hasn't even liked a single tweet yet!

Oh wait. He sits up with a thoughtful frown.

Some are photos of his motorcycle. Together with their own motorcycle, and also lego sets.

Not bad, he hums. He hits like on those tweets.

If he picks them, at least they could talk about their shared interests on the date.

Also the caption of _Yibo pspspsps_ makes him giggle.

He cheers up, feeling better about this whole saga.

He likes more tweets with pictures of nature, of people dancing, of cute bunnies.

> **_Cristina @cristie99_ **
> 
> _Have a pic of my cutie bunnies Wang Yibo 🥰 #WeLoveWangYibo #UNIQandUNICORNS_
> 
>   
>  **_lala 🦄 @dancingqueen_ **
> 
> _Beauty in motion_  
>  _#WeLoveWangYibo #UNIQandUNICORNS_
> 
> __
> 
> **_NO THOUGHTS HEAD EMPTY @millybea_ **
> 
> _I compiled my best nature shots 🥺_  
>  _#WeLoveWangYibo #UNIQandUNICORNS_
> 
> __
> 
> _...10 more replies_

  
He feels his heart soften more and more. _These_ are their fans. With their own lovely hobbies and interests. With the ability to capture beautiful things and make him smile.

With so many fans trying to tear him down recently, he has almost forgotten how much he loves and is grateful for his true fans, who have allowed him to achieve his dreams.

It is eye-opening and heartwarming to see.

He keeps scrolling, feeling mushy. 

His attention is caught by a rather lengthy post, with quite a high number of likes and retweets.

> **_Xiao Zhan @xzdaytoy_ **
> 
> _Wang Yibo, I want to thank you 💕_
> 
> _You're the reason I was inspired to pursue my dreams_
> 
> _I looked at you & thought, I want to be as brave as you_
> 
> _I gave up my design career to pursue photography & I've never been happier! 📸_
> 
> _#WeLoveWangYibo_  
>  _#UNIQandUNICORNS (1/3)_
> 
> _+2 more images_
> 
> **_Xiao Zhan @xzdaytoy_ **
> 
> _I saw a boy 6 years younger than me have the guts to go to a different country & achieve his goals_
> 
> _When u achieved fame, you didnt stop. U went on to pursue acting, motorcycle racing, skateboarding_
> 
> _Yr never-ending need to explore is such a gift. Watching you grow was amazing 🥺 (2/3)_
> 
> _+2 more images_
> 
> **_Xiao Zhan @xzdaytoy_ **
> 
> _Recently, you've faced obstacles but I know you'll persevere through it. Unicorns know how you are true to yourself and to us. Fighting!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ_
> 
> _(3/3)_
> 
> __
> 
> _+1 more image_

Yibo's brain feels like it's shut down.

Well first of all. The words are so heartfelt and sweet that he might have teared up a bit. Just a little.

There's nothing quite like knowing how much of a big impact you've made on someone else's life.

But secondly, and most importantly. The photos. The _photos_.

Holy shit.

There's a total of 12 varied photos on the three tweets.

There's beautiful shots of light bouncing rainbows off water, and puddles reflecting the sunset.

There's also shots of Yibo and his groupmates performing at various shows and concerts. Most of them are artistic frames, with Yibo in mid-jump, or Yixuan in the middle of spraying water at the crowd, the droplets forming an arc. There's one of all of them bursting out into laughter, Seungyoun bent over and clutching his stomach at the hilarity.

And there's also photos of the person in the profile picture of the tweets, presumably Xiao Zhan.

One of him nuzzling a fluffy cat, with a bright smile on display. One a side shot of him holding a camera, taken by another person. One of him showing a hand heart to the camera.

Yibo slowly sets down his phone, and gazes into the distance blankly.

Sometimes, he forgets that not all of their fans are girls. A majority of them definitely are, and they're so prominent that it's easy to forget.

But at times like this he realises that some of his fans are men.

Talented men. _Beautiful_ , talented men.

Like Xiao Zhan.

God his photos are breathtaking. The way he captures his surroundings in such perfect moments of time that it almost looks unreal and like a fantasy. 

Also most fansite pictures focus on their outfits, fit figures and sexy moments. They've always been individual too, each choosing to focus on one member. Seeing photos of each and every member, and also group shots is so _rare_. He can clearly see their close bond from the pictures, the sheer joy they get from concerts radiating off them.

To see someone capture his love for performing, so stark and beautiful like this, strangely means a lot.

Especially by a man so good-looking.

Yibo pulls up the picture of Xiao Zhan's smile again, unable to help blushing.

That smile should be illegal! It's so bright it's almost blinding. And the bunny teeth...

He tosses the phone away and buries his hot face in his pillows.

He never thought he'd ever have a crush on a random person on twitter, but here he is.

Oh well.

At least he found a winner.

•

"YIBO HAS A CRUSH!" Seungyoun squeals like the traitor he is.

"I don't," Yibo protests, but he's drowned out by the excited noises from the others.

"Wait seriously? Our baby Yibo?" Sungjoo gasps dramatically.

Yibo groans in exasperation.

"Look! Look at his text to manager-nim" Seungyoun gleefully shoves Zhu Fang's phone in their faces.

"Why do you even have his pho-" Yibo starts to complain, only to be shushed again.

Wenhan starts reading out the texts, affecting a stupid high-pitched voice for Yibo's parts.

"Have you chosen a winner yet? Yes Fang-ge here's the link. Can I know why you chose them? We're about to inform the winner and the public. Fang-ge he's so talented at photography! He captures things so nicely. And his captions are really sweet and meaningful. I can tell that he's a genuine fan, and his support touched me. Also he has a really _nice smile_ \- Oh my god Yibo, you're whipped," Wenhan says, sounding shocked.

Seungyoun cackles at that proclamation, rolling off the couch.

"I'm not!" Yibo says indignantly. "All those are just facts!"

"Guys they're meeting in a few days. We need to work on wedding invitations asap," Yixuan says seriously.

Yibo sighs as they all cackle again. He turns to hide a smile at their ridiculous shenanigans.

Yixuan's right though. _Partially_. They're having the date in a few days, and Yibo is vibrating out of his skin in excitement. He can finally meet Xiao Zhan in person.

He knows Xiao Zhan is excited too. Fang-ge had shown Yibo his response to winning. He had sounded so happy and giddy. It's adorable. _Really_ adorable.

Okay.

Maybe he is whipped.

•

  
_Direct Messages_

**_Xiao Zhan_ ** **_@xzdaytoy_ **

_Congratulations! You have_  
_been picked as the winner_  
_of the UNIQ photography_  
_contest! Please leave your_  
_email so that we can share_  
_more information about_  
_the prize regarding Wang Yibo_

_**|Xiao Zhan @xz**... • 1d_

_Wang Yibo,_  
_I want to thank you..._  
_______________________

_twitter.com/_  
_xzdaytoy/sta..._

_06/07/20, 6:30 pm ✓_

  
_WAIT_

_Are you serious?? 🥺_

_Omg I'm so happy,_  
_thank you so_  
_much!! ヽ( >∀<♡)ノ_

_my email is_  
_xz@cmail.com !!_

_06/07/20, 6:37 pm_

•

**_UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 1m_ **

_A winner has been chosen!! Thank you to all our lovely unicorns who participated, we enjoyed so many beautiful pictures ♡_

_Please look forward to the next episode of TTXS, where our cutie Yibo's date will be broadcasted 💕🦄_

•

Yibo is feeling so jittery. The camera crews ready to capture his every move and reaction are not helping.

They had decided to film even their first meeting, which is _nervewracking_.

Meeting his dream guy on camera seems like a bad idea.

Oh god, he hopes he doesn't do anything dumb. Like drool. Or faint.

"Cameras rolling!"

The door opens. 

And in walks in Xiao Zhan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like you and would like to take you on another date. A real one. With no cameras," Yibo blurts out impulsively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with the structure of this chapter. 
> 
> I wanted both Wang Yibo's pov AND outsider pov from fan reactions AND also TTXS host reactions so I had to split up the date into multiple parts and repeat some stuff. I really hope you still like it anyway >_<
> 
> Anyway, I saw all your lovely comments anticipating the next chapter which motivated me a lot so thank you 🥺
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chap too!
> 
> NOT BETA READ : pls forgive any mistakes lol its 4am. I'll edit after sleeping

Xiao Zhan trips the moment he gets through the door of the restaurant that UNIQ management has booked out for this date. He catches himself, clearly used to being clumsy.  
  
He looks up and giggles sheepishly.  
  
Yibo can faintly hear one of the camera geges muffling an endeared coo.  
  
Yibo can hardly breathe himself.  
  
Is this what a heart attack feels like?  
  
 _This guy is so... pretty, like damn.. wow._  
  
Xiao Zhan walks to his marked spot in the waiting area, blushing a little.  
  
"Uh hello... Wang Yibo. I'm Xiao Zhan," he says shyly, fidgeting nevously, before he bows super deeply, forehead almost hitting his knees.  
  
"It's an honour to meet you! I'm so grateful for this opportunity!"  
  
Yibo stammers, reaching out quicky to draw him up from the bow.  
  
"D-Don't need to bow- Aiyah- It's nice to meet you too," he replies, softening.  
  
For a person much older than him to bow so low is unexpected and deeply humbling.  
  
Xiao Zhan looks at him in awe, before breaking out in a blinding smile.  
  
Yibo almost shields his face from the concentrated sunshine aimed at him, but can only stare back dumbly.  
  
"You're much more handsome in person, which is unbelievable!" he announces.  
  
Everything freezes for a second and-  
  
Yibo chokes, and there's scattered snickering from the crew around them.  
  
 _Wasn't he shy just now??_  
  
"Eh?" Xiao Zhan looks around, blinking confusedly. He obviously doesn't find his own words embarrassing, which is unexpected from the reserved aura he gives off.  
  
Yibo recovers quickly, firing back a quick: "I'm definitely not as handsome as Xiao Laoshi though," while smirking like a gremlin.  
  
Xiao Zhan's face turns bright red and he sputters, one going to cover his face, the other reflexively going to smack Yibo's shoulder.  
  
Yibo is _delighted_. Xiao Zhan is just so...cute. He's stunning, first of all, and more so when he smiles and his radiance shows.  
  
He's so polite, and his reactions so far seem genuine and reflexive, like he's not thinking too hard about it. He doesn't seem excessively star-struck and it's been so _long_ since Yibo has been treated normally by regular people that this feels like a blessing. Even the camera crew seems charmed already.  
  
Yibo had worried so hard about the date being awkward, and having to put on a fake act to trick his fans like an asshole. It's clear that that won't be a problem now though.  
  
"What, you can call me handsome, but I can't call you handsome back?" Yibo teases, exaggerating a fake wince as he rolls out his shoulder.  
  
"That's different!? You're an idol! It's a fact and you probably hear it all the time anyway! It's more embarrassing for me," Xiao Zhan protests, before coming to pat anxiously at Yibo's shoulder. "Did I hurt you? Sorry, sorry," he worries.  
  
Yibo feels himself melt, smiling. He grabs one of Xiao Zhan's small hands, saying: "You can let me take you to dinner to make up for it," while smirking flirtily.  
  
Xiao Zhan pauses, and Yibo can't _wait_ to see the reactions to the broadcast, they're probably going to praise Yibo as cool, smooth and suave and ha! let's see them call him cold and mean now-  
  
Xiao Zhan snorts.  
  
Yibo blinks.  
  
"Ah for a baby born in 1997, where did you learn to talk like that Wang Laoshi?" he giggles.  
  
A-  
  
A baby?!  
  
Yibo straightens up, offended.  
  
"A baby?? I'm not- what- excuse me!" he sputters.  
  
The crew snickers at him. They're so unprofessional _seriously_.  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs harder. "Okay, okay let's go get dinner!" he consoles, tugging at their held hands.  
  
Yibo pouts.  
  
He is cool and smooth. He _is_.  
  
He just has to try harder.  
  
He sighs, tugging Xiao Zhan through the door for the dinner segment.  
  
"Cut!"  
  


* * *

  
**_YouTube_ **   
**_Extras #1 : Wang Yibo meets his date for the first time_ **   
  
_1M views • 1 day ago_   
  
_74K 👍 • 808 👎• Share • Do...oad • Save_   
  
_TTXS Videos Subscribe_   
_3.7M subscribers_

* * *

>   
>  _Comments 5K_   
>    
>  **_Lan Anh • 11hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _holy shit yibo is such a dork?? his flirting fails and he?? just?? pouts 🥺_   
>    
>  **_uniqworlddomination • 10hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _XIAO ZHAN IS SO CUTE BB TRIPPED NOOOO_   
>    
>  **_smeraldo • 1hr ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _did yall hear the cameramen giggling and cooing 👀_   
>    
>  **_sk8terboii • 5hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _XZ CALLED WYB A BABY IM CACKLINGJSKFKGL_   
>    
>  **_MJ • 4hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _xiao zhan is hot af omg. gege can get it 👀_   
>    
>  **_eoeo • 7hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _are we sure they've never met before? yibo always has a resting bitch face with strangers im shook_   
>    
>  **_uniqbrigade • 7hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _these conspiracy theories crack me up_   
>    
>    
> 

* * *

  
  
  
Yibo is on cloud nine. This is the best date he's ever been on.  
  
The dinner is so fun, they discuss about anything and everything they can think off. About Xiao Zhan's photography and when Yibo mentioned trying it out as another one of his multiple hobbies, Xiao Zhan's bright laugh made Yibo feel so warm inside.  
  
Xiao Zhan gushes about his dancing, and performances but the words he _uses_ -  
  
He doesn't say sexy, he doesn't say handsome, he doesn't talk about the shirt-lifting or the tight pants.  
  
He says that Yibo is an elegant dancer, with beautiful lines, that his movements are sharp and clean and made for the camera. He says that Yibo is Xiao Zhan's favourite photography subject, that his music and art pushes Xiao Zhan to do better, to perfect his own craft.  
  
And Yibo just- feels himself falling even harder.  
  
To meet someone who is as equally passionate and appreciative about the arts, who _knows_ the need to keep improving, and the fear of stagnating.  
  
It's so rare. Xiao Zhan may not be in this industry as a celebrity but he _gets it_.  
  
Xiao Zhan watches with wide eyes as Yibo dumps a lot of vinegar into his soup, before breaking out into giggles. His scrunched nose and bunny teeth distract Yibo so much that his hand slips and he ends up adding over half a bottle of vinegar to the soup.  
  
Don't get Yibo wrong, he loves vinegar but-- it's too much even for him. He hides a grimace while eating it but seeing Xiao Zhan's smile is worth it.  
  
They talk about Xiao Zhan's cat, about Yibo's love for collecting hobbies, about their favourite food. Xiao Zhan even lets him call him Zhan-ge. Yibo doesn't think he's ever said this many words in his life. He knows that the editors will have to cut quite a lot out to meet the time requirements, but that's just fine with Yibo. He doesn't really want to show the whole world everything.  
  
They are so into the date they don't even notice the camera crew surrounding them but occasionally hear squeals and coos from the staff jie jies.  
  
Yibo decides to be spontaneous.  
  
The date is almost halfway over and he requests a handheld cam so that he can take Xiao Zhan outside the restaurant without the crew.  
  
The TTXS director smirks at him, but acquiesces.  
  
Selfie cam in hand, Yibo takes Xiao Zhan to his favourite street shops in the district, watching fondly as the older's expressive face crinkles in delight.  
  
He gives the camera to Xiao Zhan when the older requests it, admitting that photographing his idol is one of his biggest dreams. He poses bashfully as Xiao Zhan clicks photo after photo, saying embarrassing compliments.  
  
As they walk, he takes Xiao Zhan's hand, so focused on his beautiful blush that he trips over his own feet and almost faceplants, only Xiao Zhan's grip on his hand saving him.  
  
As they both giggle, Yibo leads Xiao Zhan to the river, with the most colourful lighted fountain. He knows it will be the perfect backdrop to end the date.  
  
"I had fun on this date Xiao Laoshi~" he teases.  
  
"Meet too, Lao Wang," Xiao Zhan smiles.  
  
"Thank you for being my fan," Yibo says sincerely, bowing towards Xiao Zhan.  
  
Xiao Zhan startles, before bowing back. "Thank you for being an inspiration to us unicorns Wang Yibo. We will always support you!"  
  
Yibo's face softens, and they turn together towards the selfie cam to wave goodbye.  
  
As Yibo turns off the cam, Xiao Zhan fidgets nervously.  
  
"What do we do now-" he starts.  
  
"I really like you and would like to take you on another date. A real one. With no cameras," Yibo blurts out impulsively.  
  
Yibo stares in mortification as Xiao Zhan blinks, taken aback.  
  
The silence makes his skin itchy, but he perseveres, knowing that he will accept any answer with grace. Maybe they can still be good friends. Genuine people are hard to come by in this industry.  
  
"Okay~"  
  
Now it's Yibo's turn to blink.  
  
"Huh?" he says dumbly.  
  
"I said yes dummy," Xiao Zhan laughs.  
  
Yibo pauses, then whoops, flying over to lift Xiao Zhan up and twirl him.  
  
"Put me down!" Xiao Zhan giggles.  
  
Their laughter echoes into the night.  
  
  
•  
  
  
 ** _UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 1h_**  
 _Xiao Zhan gege took a picture of our baby Yibo on their date! Isn't he cute 🥺_  
  
 _Make sure to tune in to TTXS's next broadcast to see their full date and also check out the TTXS Videos Youtube Channel for extras! 💕🦄_  
  
  
  
 _7.00 pm • 09 July 20 • Twitter for Android_  
  
 _311K Retweets 1.5M Likes_

> **_ilayah @winniethejoo_ **
> 
>   
>  _yibo's whipped alr lmaooo look at those heart eyes. I CANT WAIT FOR THE FULL EP AHHHH_   
>    
>    
>  **_weloveyouyibo @uni1corn1_ **
> 
>   
>  _his smile 🥺🥺🥺 thank you for the pic xiao zhan gege_   
>    
>    
>  **_e⁷ @eoeo_ **
> 
>   
>  _lol 'xiao zhan gege' which of the 3 middle babies posted this 🤣 do yibo and yixuan know_   
>    
>  **_jen @xninesloves_ **
> 
>   
>  _I CANNOT BELIEVE PPL REALLY CALLED THIS BABY AN ICE PRINCE?? HE LOOKS SO SOFT WTF_   
>    
>  _....178k more replies_   
>    
> 

* * *

_**Worldwide Trends**_  
1 Yibo  
2 Xiao Zhan gege  
3 whipped  
  
  
  
•

  
  
"On today's episode, we actually have a really special segment. I'm sure a lot of our first-time viewers are here for this specifically," Han-ge announces with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm excited too! It's the broadcast of Wang Yibo's date with a fan, right?" Feng-ge replies, grinning at Yibo.  
  
Yibo can only smile helplessly, ducking his head in shyness.  
  
"Wahhh our didi is blushing!" Da-laoshi laughs.  
  
"Okay okay let's not delay! Roll the clips," Han-ge cues.  
  
Yibo turns to face the screen together with his TTXS geges and the audience.  
  
He actually hasn't seen any of the clips himself, so he's not sure what to expect.  
  
Seeing Xiao Zhan's lovely face on the bigscreen punches the breath out of his lungs though. Yibo is sure that his face is doing something sappy right now.  
  
He had video-called Xiao Zhan yesterday night and they'll be having another date in a few days, but he _misses_ the older suddenly.

  
  
_"I've been taking pictures since I was a child! But I decided design was more stable for a career choice," Xiao Zhan was saying in the video. "Then I became a UNIQ fan and went back to my one true love!"_

  
"Wow his smile is stunning...Yibo clearly agrees with me," Feng-ge teases.  
  
The audience giggles as they all watch the Yibo in the video blush before replying.

  
  
_"I'm thinking of adding photography to my list of hobbies. Maybe Xiao-Laoshi can teach me~"_   
  
_"Hehehe! Alright!"_

  
The video jump cuts slightly.

  
  
_"What's your favourite thing to photograph?"_   
  
_"Oh we've been taking about me and photography for ages, I'm sure you're bore-"_   
  
_"I want to know everything about you. I'm not bored, I promise."_

  
"Wow! Yibo is so good at flirting!" Da-laoshi whistles.  
  
Yibo covers his face in embarrassment. Why were all his geges like this??

  
  
_"Well not to be cheesy, but I love photographing you, and UNIQ. Your dance lines are elegant and pretty. When I take photos, I can tell you're very photogenic and your movements show up sharp and clean. Since you move so fast, I had to improve my own skills to take pictures that do you justice! So I definitely have to thank you for motivating me to do better, haha! I'm sure you know all about wanting to perfect your art form, Lao Wang~"_   
  
_"Yeah...I do know...Thank you Xiao Zhan..."_

  
Yibo watches the camera zoom in on his past self in the video looking at Xiao Zhan with soft, gooey eyes.  
  
He knows his own eyes are doing something similar at this very moment. Hearing such wonderful words twice is an amazing gift.  
  
He can hear the audience cooing and cheering.  
  
"That's so sweet! Right, Yibo?" Han-ge asks.  
  
Yibo nods, trying not to cover his reddening face.

  
  
_"Wang Yibo, are you even human?? Who puts that much vinegar? Hehehe~"_   
  
_"I love sour things Xiao Lao- SHIT!"_   
  
_"HAHAHA! I can't believe you accidentally dropped half the bottle in, dummy!!"_   
  
_"...I'm still going to eat it anyway."_

  
  
"Both of you are so cute!!! Look at Yibo's whipped smile," Feng-ge bursts out laughing.  
  
"1, 2, 3 Wang Yibo ké ài!" the audience yells.  
  
Yibo gives up and covers his burning red ears.

  
  
_The camera p.o.v changes from a steady angle, to a shaky selfie cam._   
  
_The camera briefly shows Wang Yibo's face from below before moving to show Xiao Zhan's face._   
  
_"Do you like it Zhan-ge? This is my favourite street shop. I come here after filming all the time."_   
  
_"Mmm~ It tastes so good Bo-di! Thank you for showing me~"_   
  
_The camera bounces along as they start walking. As they pass under a street lamp, Yibo's blush is illuminated._

  
  
"Eh? Why is our Yibo didi blush-" Han-ge is interrupted by a yelp from the video.

  
  
_"Ah!"_   
  
_"Aiyo Bo-di careful! The ground is uneven...Hehehe~"_   
  
_"Wah Zhan-ge laughing at me, I'm hurt."_   
  
_"You're laughing too, you gremlin!"_

  
  
Yibo stares at the big screen in awe.  
  
Seeing Xiao Zhan from this outside camera p.o.v, he can see how Xiao Zhan's eyes are soft, looking at video-Yibo fondly.  
  
Video-Yibo doesn't even notice, but now Yibo can _see_ , and he feels his heart warm up.  
  
The both of them look so happy, even from the shaky, grainy quality of the selfie cam.  
  
 _The camera is now angled high to show the both of them, backlit by a colourful fountain. The bright lights are beautifully reflected in the river._  
  
 _"I had fun on this date Xiao Laoshi~"_  
  
 _"Meet too, Lao Wang."_  
  
 _"Thank you for being my fan,"_  
  
 _"Thank you for being an inspiration to us unicorns Wang Yibo. We will always support you!"_  
  
 _"Thanks for joining us on our date! Bye everyone!"_

  
  
"That was adorable! Did you enjoy the date with a fan, Yibo?" Da-laoshi questions.  
  
Yibo thinks carefully about his response. The whole point of this entire thing was to save his reputation so he obviously has to speak well. But he finds that he means every single word.  
  
"I did. It was an amazing experiece getting to learn more about a fan, and why they love us. It made me more aware of how talented and genuine our unicorns are, and it makes me want to work even harder to make them proud. Zhan-ge was so nice too and I had a good time," he smiles shyly.  
  
"Wahh this is the most I've heard you speak at once, haha! Well we hope the unicorns enjoyed watching this segment! For the next segment-"  
  


* * *

  
**_YouTube_ **   
**_Wang Yibo goes on a date with a fan_ **   
  
_3M views • 1 day ago_   
  
_1M 👍 • 2K 👎• Share • Do...oad • Save_   
  
_TTXS Videos Subscribe_   
_3.7M subscribers_

* * *

> _Comments 7K_   
>    
>  **_Zhang Wei • 3 hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _if yibo takes up photography too he'll be unstoppable. that boy can seriously do everything_   
>    
>  **_crispycreme• 9hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _xiao zhan's giggles are healing my soul_   
>    
>  **_wang yibo's nose • 13hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _tis vid shld be titled Wang Yibo being whipped for 20 mins. did yall see him choke down all that vinegar w/ a smile?? king shit_   
>    
>  **_stanwoodz • 6hrs ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _"I want to know everything about you. I'm not bored, I promise." 😳 WANG YIBO YOU FLIRT_   
>    
>  **_MJ • 1hr ago_ **
> 
>   
>  _15:57 THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS I SWEARRR. THATS WHY YIBO IS BLUSHING_   
>    
>    
> 

* * *

**Twitter**

  
**_yibo pics @yibo_fanclubsg_ **

  
_xiao zhan is Officially president of the unicorns. the way he told yibo abt his gorgeous dance lines and that unicorns would always support him?? took the words outta my mouth. thank you hot gege_   
  
**_Zhai Zhiwei @zhaizhiwei_ **

  
_xiao zhan's smile whew chile that is one HOT gege_   
  
**_adopt me yixuan @ninjaturtles_ **

  
_this is the most i've ever heard wang yibo talk rofl but to be fair, if a hot gege looked at me_ _like that, i'd word vomit too_  
  
 **_stacy @daechwita_ **

  
_THE WAY XIAO ZHAN STOLE YIBO'S HEART WITH WORDS ALONE TEACH ME YR WAYS HOT GEGE_   
  


_**Worldwide trends**_  
1 Hot gege  
2 Xiao Zhan  
3 Wang Yibo  
  
  
•  
  
"They're calling you Hot gege!"  
  
"Eh?! Well that's... embarrassing but kind of sweet hehe~"  
  
  
•  
  
  
 ** _UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 10h_**

_Lunch @ Song Helou~_

_Unicorns, if you like sweet & sour fried fish, you should check it out 💕🦄_   
  
_2.00 pm • 13 July 20 • Twitter for Android_   
  
_276K Retweets 1.1M Likes_

* * *

> **_Artemi @uniqa_ **
> 
>   
>  _yo you aint slick, are u on a date 😏_   
>    
>  **_andrea ♡ yixuan @xuangege_ **
> 
>   
>  _THOSE HEART EYES HMMM WHO ARE U LOOKING AT_

* * *

  
  
•

  
**_UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 7h_ **

  
_💤😴🌃 had a long day. going to sleep soon._

  
_11.00 pm • 30 July 20 • Twitter for Android_   
  
_634K Retweets 1.3M Likes_

* * *

> **_hourly wenhan @wenhan_pics_ **
> 
>   
>  _soft 🥺 sleep well bb_   
>    
>  **_§æm @seungyounwashere_ **
> 
>   
>  _IM SCREAMING WHO TOOK THIS PIC_

* * *

•  
  
  
 ** _UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 14h_**

  
_Wahhh the Leo twins are finally out after a long time and wang tiantian won't stop texting 😉_

  
_12:00 pm • 5 August 20 • Twitter for Android_   
  
_522K Retweets 1.6M Likes_

* * *

> **_🦄 @BLONDEYIBO_ **
> 
>   
>  _who is he texting?? spill the tea seungyoun don't be shy~_

* * *

  
  
•

  
  
**_UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 9h_ **

  
_Our shameless baby Yibo begging for more arcade coins 😂_   
  
_Watch our UNIQ Life Ep 3 on Yt to see us completely fail at all the games 💕🦄_   
__   
_11:00 am • 11 August 20 • Twitter for Android_   
  
_400K Retweets 1M Likes_

* * *

> **_maya⁷ @legendoffei_ **
> 
>   
>  _I WATCHED THE EP SOMEONE SAID XIAO ZHAN_

* * *

  
  
•

  
**_percy @godyibo •13h_ **

  
_Why I think Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are dating (YiZhan)_   
  
_-AN ANALYSIS THREAD-_   
  
_💭1,089 🔃9,123 ❤18,567_   
  
  
**_percy @godyibo_ **   
  
_OKAY SO_   
  
_BEFORE U DISMISS ME AS DELULU_   
  
_please read the whole thread!_

**_percy @godyibo_ **

  
_Firstly, we all know who Xiao Zhan is but for those who dont_   
  
_On 5 July, UNIQ held a fan photography contest on twitter, and the prize was a date with Yibo_   
  
_Xiao Zhan won this contest, and u can watch their date here : https://youtu.be/qs8CedQnwFQ_

**_percy @godyibo_ **

  
_Their date was SO CUTE. We got to see sides of Yibo we've never seen, flirty, shy, blushy, talkative_  
  
 _We got to see him trip like a dork & eat too much vinegar to make his date giggle_  
  
 _He looked honestly touched hearing XZ's pov of him, as a fan_  
  
 _His heart eyes were Everything_  


**_percy @godyibo_ **   
  
_Yibo's reaction to the date on TTXS was adorable too. Watch here : https://youtu.be/210b5ZUn5n8_   
  
_(btw 19:02 He talks about us unicorns and it makes me cry everytime :'D)_   
  
_ANYWAY. So over the past month there has been a lot of photos posted on UNIQ's twt_   
  


**_percy @godyibo_ **

  
_1\. 13 July - 4 days aft their filmed date this is posted. Yibo is dressed up, there's flowers on the table, he has heart eyes & hes smiling so warmly. Obviously a date, but with who 👀_   
  
_2\. 20 July - Yibo is petting his cat, if you look at the top, there's another FAMILIAR small hand_

_+1 more_ _image_  
  
 ** _percy @godyibo_**

  
_1\. 25 July - A pic of Sungjoo falling off a skateboard (hilarious). At the very corner, Yibo is holding the waist of someone on his skateboard. The figure looks like a tall & slender man. Look at the wavy hair _   
  
_2\. 30 July - Yibo posts this pic abt being sleepy. WHO TOOK THE PIC?_

_+1 more image_

**_percy @godyibo_ **

  
_1\. 5 Aug - Seungyoun posts a pic of Yibo texting, teasing him_  
  
 _2\. 11 Aug - UNIQ go to the arcade. Watch here https://youtu.be/X30VGvtwB7Q_  
  
 _At 13:50 if you listen carefully someone says 'Xiao Zhan is whipped'_  
  
 _Also have we ever seen Yibo do aegyo at the cameraman before???_  
  
  
 _percy @godyibo_  
 _As of 12 Aug today, that's all the evidence I have so far! What do yall think? Is Yizhan real? 👀_  
  
  
•

  
"Zhan-ge!! Look at this analysis thread about us. Unicorns are so clever!"  
  
"18K likes?? Oh my...What-"  
  
"Wait...some people are mad at me for snagging hot gege."  
  
"Oh my god Yibo stop talking I'm so embarrassed-"  
  
"Unbelievable! You're MY hot gege, they can't ogle you like this!? The disrespect!"  
  
"...You're such a big baby! Come here and kiss me you brat."

  
•

  
  
_In recent news_   
  
_Rumours of celebrity Wang Yibo dating fan_   
  
_China Magazine - 2 weeks ago_   
  
  
_Wang Yibo: Dating male fan Xiao Zhan? True or False?_   
  
_Celebrity Times - 1 weeks ago_   
  
  
_UNIQ Fans decode recent tweets to expose Wang Yibo's new relationship_   
  
_Chinaboo - 3 days ago_   
  


  
•

  
**_UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 16h_ **

  
_Hot gege is mine 😌_   
__

_21.00 pm • 20 August • Twitter for Android  
  
956K Retweets 6M Likes_

* * *

> _**percy @godyibo** _
> 
>   
>  _I KNEW IT_   
>    
>  **_tia @tiaraqueen_ **
> 
>   
>  _HOLY SHITAGSHFKLGLHLD_   
>    
>  **_yizhan is real @youandeyeuniq_ **
> 
>   
>  _IS THIS REAL OR A FANTASY_

* * *

  
_**Worldwide Trends** _  
1 Yizhan  
2 Wang Yibo  
3 Xiao Zhan  
4 Hot gege  
5 DATING

  
•  
  
  
 ** _UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 • 5m_**

  
_To my lovely Unicorns_   
_-From Wang Yibo_   
  
_❤🦄❤🦄_   
  
_+4 images of handwritten notes in Chinese_   
  
_6:00 pm • 23 August • Twitter for Android_   
  
_262K Retweets 1.2M Likes_

* * *

>   
>  **_SHOOTERS FOR UNIQ @un1q5_ **
> 
>   
>  _oh my god, i think i'm actually crying_   
>  _#CongratsWangYibo_   
>  _#UniqAndUnicornsForever_   
>  _#Yizhan_   
>  _#WeLoveYouWangYibo_   
>    
>  **_Tuna fish ♡♡♡ @wyb_love_ **
> 
>   
>  _Yr right we dont need any negativity! Unicorns will love you till the end #CongratsWangYibo_   
>    
>  **_e⁷ @eoeo_ **
> 
>   
>  _i have no words (╥_╥♡)_   
>    
>  _#CongratsWangYibo_   
>  _#UniqAndUnicornsForever_   
>  _#WeLoveYouWangYibo_

* * *

  
  
•  
  
  
  
 ** _UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_**  
  
 _< trans for the 4 pics in Yibo's tweet>_  
  
 _Hello Unicorns, it's Wang Yibo! I'm writing this in Chinese as I'm more comfortable with it, esp for a letter from my heart_  
  
 _(In Eng: Sorry to my international unicorns that I am not good at English. But I love you ♡)_

* * *

> _twitter.com/uniq5/st..._   
>    
>  _|| UNIQ OFFICIAL @uniq5 •28m_   
>  _To my lovely Unicorns_   
>  _-From Wang Yibo ||_

* * *

  
  
**_UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_ **   
  
_I've always been blunt & straightforward & I will be now too_   
  
_I am dating a very talented photographer named Xiao Zhan! He is beautiful, and amazing and we're so happy._   
  
_We hope that unicorns will support us 💕_   
  
  
**_UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_ **   
  
_The way we met was unconventional as I'm sure you're aware_   
  
_We decided to hold the contest because management was worried about my poor reputation with some fans as the 'Ice Prince'_   
  
_I was worried fans really believed that I didn't care about them_   
  


**_UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_ **   
  
_But I realised something_   
  
_From the fan entries for the contest to the positive responses to me confirming my relationship, I know true unicorns have always accepted my introverted nature, yet loved me anyway_   
  


**_UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_ **   
  
_Those who called me Ice Prince are the same people who are upset about my relationship now. I realised that nothing I do will make them happy, except giving up my own happiness_   
  
_And I don't need that. Those fans and brands who are unhappy with me are free to leave_   
  
_I will stay true to myself_   
  


**_UNIQ TRANS @officialuniqtrans_ **   
  
_I may not say it, or show it often, but unicorns I really do love all of you. Thank you for letting me achieve my dreams_   
  
_May we achieve our dreams together!_   
  
_Wáng Yībó_

🦄  
  
  
•  
  
  
 _ **Worldwide Trends**_  
1 #CongratsWangYibo  
2 #UniqAndUnicornsForever  
3 #WeLoveYouWangYibo  
4 #Yizhan  
5 Xiao Zhan  
  
•  
  
"...Yibo, are you crying?  
  
"No Zhan-ge! I'm just allergic."  
  
"Allergic to emotions? Ahahaha don't hit me!

  
....I'm proud of you, you know?"  
  
"Shut up and cuddle me Zhan-ge."  
  
"Aish this brat-"  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing a mulitmedia fic and it was super fun but very difficult
> 
> This chapter was less words and more heavy on fan reactions on social media. I tried adding pics too. I'm not sure if you liked it, or it gave you a headache to read 😅 Honest feedback maybe. So I know if I should try another fic like this or stick to text narrative
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you loved it, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕
> 
> (also if yr an army too maybe u caught that kim seokjin reference 👀😂)
> 
> [after writing i realised the prompter requested for stuff to be on Weibo (and also since Yibo is obviously a Chinese artist promoting in China) 
> 
> Unfortunately, i don't know the formatting or anything about Weibo 😅 I used twitter instead, which I'm familiar with. I'm not sure if it's realistic but I know that Li Bowen uses twitter so hopefully it's not too far-fetched.
> 
> Probably not as far fetched as a non-homophobic China anyw lol]
> 
> EDIT : hey guys as of now, this story is complete! i fulfilled all the criteria of the prompter (hope they like it lol)
> 
> but if I get inspired to write xiao zhan's pov or smut, I might add on more chaps. THATS A BIG IF THO. Cuz I really don't have any ideas/plans to continue this. Just fyi ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped yall enjoyed the story so far
> 
> I really wanted to get this story out in one-shot (╥_╥)
> 
> But unfortunately I've struggled to find time to continue, since I'm starting my first full-time job on Monday.
> 
> So I decided to post what I have so far and continue the rest when I'm free.
> 
> Next chap (s?) will be their date, the broadcast and more fan reactions. Look forward to it!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and want me to continue („• ֊ •„)
> 
> EDIT : Two comments mentioned wanting to see the pics I described in the tweets so yr wish is my command!
> 
> I added the pics I found into the main story! FORMATTING TOOK FOREVER OMG. I hope yall like it tho 🥺


End file.
